


Madhouse

by ViskaVatten



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViskaVatten/pseuds/ViskaVatten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hospitals were supposed to be a place of healing and life... but what happens when the world decays around it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Just saw the Season 4 trailer and nearly died of happiness!!! : D So much Daryl my human heart could hardly handle it~
> 
> So I have this set a few weeks after the farm was overrun, and will hopefully continue for however long it shall be. : ) I'd love to hear your thoughts, so if you could take a moment to leave a review I'd appreciate it!! 
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy this story, because I can't be the only one missing my fill of Walking Dead!

  
**Chapter One**   
_I Saved Them_   


Rick pulled his vehicle up to the curb and turned the engine off. The town they were currently in wasn’t overrun, but they were staying away from the residential areas. Daryl pulled his bike up beside the red truck and looked out over the grass to the large building looming over them. 

“A hospital?” Lori whispered to her husband beside her. Ever since the farm the two of them haven’t been the same, and Lori saw her husband drifting away. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to speak her mind when she saw fit. “Rick, this is too dangerous.”

Popping the driver’s door open, the ex-deputy glanced at the woman before getting out of the vehicle. The others were out of their cars now as well, curious on what the next move was going to be. Glenn had a protective arm around Maggie as they stared at the run down building. Carol stuck close to T-Dog while Hershel kept Beth near as they waited for their leader’s order. 

“It doesn’t look like a lot of walkers from out here,” Beth commented as she hugged herself. “Maybe it’ll be safe to stay there?”

Hershel shook his head when Rick looked at his daughter. “A hospital is where people would have went when this disease started. If they haven’t left, then the place could be filled with them.”

“We need the supplies,” Maggie countered gently. “People may not have risked going in there.”

Rick ran a hand down his face before turning the Daryl. “What do you think?”

The redneck shouldered his crossbow and then shrugged. “It’s risky, but Maggie’s got a point.” 

It was settled after a few more minutes; Daryl, Maggie, Glenn and Rick would head into the hospital while the other’s guarded the vehicles. Carol voiced her dislike of the idea of separating since the farm incident but it didn’t work. The four headed for the door of the hospital with their weapons and empty packs with their wits about them. 

Daryl used the crowbar to push the automatic sliding doors open and allowed the others to pass under his arm. The main corridor was an absolute disaster with minimal natural light from the filthy windows. Glenn moved past a knocked over stretcher to look into the reception area of the emergency department. Giving the go ahead the others followed and they made their way through the debris. 

Papers, towels, medical instruments and supplies were sprawled everywhere but something struck the four survivors funny. 

“Where are the bodies?” Glenn questioned as he picked up a dusty hat from the ground. As he inspected it he could see that there was dried blood all over it. 

Rick used his flash light to look down the hall that led to Day Surgery and saw no walkers or bodies. It didn’t make sense, unless someone actually cleared the place out. Kneeling to take a better look at a blood splatter on the wall, Rick’s mind was reeling at the idea of the hospital being clean. 

Everyone looked up when Daryl gave a low whistle and they moved to stand with him. They all lifted their flashlights to the wall and Maggie gave a small gasp. 

In large black letters, ‘I saved them. -Z’ was written across the directional sign that showed the way to the children’s hospital. Just below the letters were blood trails of small hand prints that changed to foot prints leading down to chained off double doors.

\- ¬_ - - ¬_ - - ¬_ - - ¬_ - - ¬_ -

The rumble of engines and crunching of tires was what caught her attention from the textbook she had been reading. Small chalk lines on the wall told her it had been over a month since she had seen anther living person.

As she cleaned a small circle of dirt from the window, she peered through to see a group of ten people speaking with one another. Survivors were few and far between these days and now there were two hands full just three floors below her.

She watched as four of them moved toward the doors of the emergency department with a sigh. The place was danger free but the supplies were stolen or moved to a safer place. Raiders were constantly coming into the hospital but not many left. They always pushed too far into the hospital and she wouldn’t risk herself for rapists and murders. 

If this group did the same then that was their problem, even if they did seem different. Back by the vehicles, a woman and young boy exited the red truck to join the others.

A sharp intake of breath entered the lonely survivor’s lungs at the site of the woman’s stomach. It wasn’t outrageously obvious, but she knew that the bump of her stomach was a sign of pregnancy. 

Stepping away from the window, the woman shook her head in disbelief before grabbing the fire axe from a bedside table. The black scrubs she wore weren’t the most welcoming of outfits but it was the only clothes that the hospital supplied. 

Zipporah unchained the bright yellow doors to the ward before slipping out into the deserted corridor. It would take some manoeuvring to get close to them, and it would be even more difficult not to be found. There was a part of her that wished she didn’t see that woman, but if repopulation had to happen, she would help.


End file.
